An Unlikely Alliance
by erniethepenguin
Summary: When a particular former Divas Champion returns, nobody expects her to become a part of the most dominant stable of 2013. Will she be able to keep up with them, or will they leave her in the dust?
1. Holla, Holla

_This is my first attempt at a fanfiction that isn't solely based upon a singular romance. This is based more around the strength in friendship and numbers, and the show. It's a little bit AU, in that it doesn't stick to what's happening on the show at the moment. However, it's an idea I've had for some time, and I hope you like it. I apologize on how short it is, too, but the next few will be longer. I just wanted to get the ball rolling and see what people thought of putting them together._

* * *

Another week, another episode of Monday Night RAW. Generally, it was always a good night for the Shield, because they always seemed to dominate in their matches. However, tonight they had something over the fans, over the roster, over everyone. They were going to show up with some big news. It was hugely going to effect how the fans saw them, and honestly, it was a little worrying. On one hand, it would become supported, people would accept what they were doing and like it. Either that or they'd reject it completely, and find that it was a terrible idea. Whichever it was became a massive burden to all three men. They only hoped they were doing the right thing.

"Ready, boys?" Jonathon Good would ask, stood in the locker-room, his eyes set on Colby and Joe, who were both finishing off lacing up their boots. It was a big night, and they were all worried.

"Man, I hope this is the right move." Joe said, running a hand through his long, dark hair. He seemed more worried than the other two, probably because his career was really flying right now. He may have lost his tag team championship, but he was the sole survivor during the Survivor Series match, and he was taking out more superstars with his spear than one could care to count. The last thing he needed was to fall into a downwards spiral right now.

"We will be. She's great, and it's about time someone shook things up, especially for the Divas." Colby perked up, shrugging his shoulders. In a way he was right, all the Divas had right now was their silly reality show, and AJ - who was possibly their only hope. This could really save the division.

"Too late to turn back now, anyway. Come on, we have a show to do." Jon noted, giving the two of them a nod, before leaving the room, both men following him.

He rested a hand on his United States Championship, and let out a low breath. Truth be told he was nervous, but he didn't want the guys to know that. He saw himself as a very confident, often arrogant man, and he didn't show nerves or anxiousness. However, this could make or break their careers. It was a big deal to accept someone else into their already successful stable.

Soon enough, the three men were stood by the door that would lead them out into the crowd for their entrance. The Shield weren't exactly conventional men. They entered through the crowd, instead of via the stage, and they attacked people willy nilly, no matter who it effected. It didn't matter, as long as they succeeded in getting justice in this company.

Within a few minutes of waiting, the crowd erupted as their entrance music began.

_Sierra. Hotel. Echo. Indigo. Lima. Delta. Shield._

* * *

The crowd eventually quietened down, until there wasn't but a whisper in the arena. Dean Ambrose, current United States Champion held a microphone to his lips, and smirked. That signature smirk that sent girls all over the world absolutely crazy.

"People keep talking... saying the Shield is almost over." He started off, gaining plenty of attention from the crowd. It was no secret that the fans thought they were going to split, especially with Roman's growing popularity lately. "People couldn't be more wrong. You see, the Shield is stronger than ever. We're constantly growing stronger, we're not over... we're just beginning." He stated, grinning as he handed the microphone over to Seth Rollins.

"You people can say whatever you want, but the Shield isn't going anywhere. We're staying right here, and we're taking over this show. Hell, we're taking over the entire company. So, no matter what you all say, we're here to stay." He said, holding the microphone down by his side for a moment, as the fans ensued in booing, though there were some very distinct cheers to be heard.

Truth be told, a lot of people were fans of the Shield. They'd grown to love them, enjoy their matches, and appreciate what they could do in the ring. It was somewhat humbling to know that they could all still play the bad guys and have people love them no matter what.

After a few seconds, Roman took hold of the microphone. "We don't work for anyone. We are the Shield, we make the rules." He stated. Roman was a man of few words, but when he had something important to say, he wasn't afraid to grab a microphone, or find a camera, and make damn sure that everybody heard what he had to say. He was a rather intimidating man, and people couldn't help but be drawn to what he'd say. When he spoke, people listened. "Believe in the Shield."

Dean soon grabbed the microphone again, and chuckled a little bit. "You might not believe what we have to say. But who cares what you think?" He said, shrugging his shoulders, and looking to the other guys who shook their heads in agreement. "We certainly don't." He added, grinning, as he ran his tongue across his lower lip. "And I know for damn sure that she doesn't either." He said, before dropping the microphone on the floor, leaving the fans in complete confusion.

All three men then turned slightly, facing the titan tron, shooting each other looks and grins. The commentators were having a field day, questioning each other on who this 'she' was, and if they'd be seeing her. The fans looked completely lost, and it was all perfect. Everything was falling into place exactly how they'd planned. There was only one last thing to add to the puzzle.

_Holla, holla._


	2. If Anything, You're a Valet

_I know it's only been a day, but I am quite excited about this fic and I want to get as much out as I can while I still have the ideas in my head. Thank you to the two people who sent a review, I do appreciate it, and I hope this chapter is a little more informative than the first. Enjoy._

* * *

"Am I seeing this right, Cole?" Jerry Lawler was baffled, completely baffled. "Is that Kelly Kelly I'm seeing?"

"It is, King. The Diva so nice, they named her twice. Though, I don't know how nice she'll be if she's working with the Shield." Michael Cole commented, an air of worry in his voice.

Everybody knew Kelly Kelly as the good girl, the nice one. She was always seen with a smile on her face, being nice to people, but she did have a very aggressive side. That was shown during her feud with Beth Phoenix for the Divas Championship in 2012, she had been determined to win it back and had been unsuccessful. Her release hadn't been too much of a surprise, and she'd busied herself with modelling work, but now she was back.

The crowd was silent, nobody knew whether to cheer or boo, they didn't know what was coming from the Blonde Bombshell's return to the company. Thousands of eyes watched her as she climbed the steel steps to join the Shield in the ring.

Three sets of eyes watched her, and three grins were seen in the ring. Clearly there was something going on, but nobody really knew what to think. Nobody could put any reasoning to what was happening here.

Kelly walked into the ring, ignoring the microphone on the floor. She stood inbetween Dean and Roman, with Seth to Dean's right, and took their hands, raising them high, with a big grin on her face. The crowd erupted into a mesh of booing and cheering. People who didn't like the Shield didn't like the apparent corruption of the nicest Diva in the WWE, and people who did seemed to be accepting that she was a part of this now, that she was finally taking the time to have a heel turn.

Dropping their hands, Kelly stood in the center of the ring with a smile on her face, and placed her hands on her hips. Nobody knew what to think, even Jerry Lawler was speechless.

"Well... it looks like the Shield has a new member..." Cole finally perked up, watching as the three Shield members exited the ring, along with their newest female member. The four of them exited through the crowd, and Kelly's smile never wavered. She looked happy with them, and they were with her, too.

"I just don't know what to think, Cole. Why would Kelly Kelly be working with them?" Jerry asked, a look of complete confusion on his face, an expression of disappointment and worry.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see what she has to say about it." Cole shrugged, and proceeded to look directly into the camera, taking the time to introduce an advertisement break while the fans took some time to digest what had happened.

* * *

Finally backstage, Barbara Blank grinned brightly and hopped from one foot to another. "That was insane. I've never seen a WWE crowd so quiet before." She said, her eyes dancing over the faces of the three men she'd had countless meetings with over the past month.

It had finally happened. They'd been meeting at WWE HQ in Stamford, Connecticut, for a month now, discussing how to go about all of this, the reasons behind it, and everything that could possibly be questioned. Now, it had happened. Kelly had debuted as part of the Shield, and the fans had reacted in a way she'd never expected them to. She was expecting a whole load of questions on her Twitter account, but right now she didn't care much for that. She was more concerned about how the guys had taken it all.

"It was pretty weird. I almost don't know what to think." Colby said, rubbing his hand across his jaw. "I mean, I'm glad we did it. It's happened now, and we can finally make some progress."

Joe nodded, and the four of them stood in silence for a little while, before the taller man excused himself to make a phone call. Being a father, he never really had any free time for them, but that was understandable. He took pride in talking to his daughter every day. Barbara respected that.

Sitting herself down on one of the crates backstage, the blonde exhaled lightly, and looked at Jon, who'd not said anything yet. "You're quiet." She said, furrowing her brows together, not used to the usually loudmouthed man being so quiet.

Jon just looked at her with a raised eyebrow, and smirked a little. His usual self, of course. "Not quiet... contemplating." He commented, causing the blonde to roll her eyes, as usual. He always left her with a cliffhanger, of course leaving her with more questions.

"Contemplating what, exactly?" Colby beat her to the punch, and folded his arms across his chest. He'd always been rather supportive of her being in the group, she'd always felt welcomed from him, but she was always a little wary of Jon's opinions. He was known for being very brash, bold and he didn't hide his opinions from anyone. She wondered if he even wanted her to be a part of their little group.

"Well, shouldn't we have gotten an immediate reaction?" He asked, pushing himself off the wall he'd been leaning on. "I mean, usually when someone makes a return, the fans jump to conclusions immediately. But they didn't know what to think when your music hit."

"That's a good thing, Jon." Colby said, while Barbara stood with a puzzled look on her face. Jon was looking at her, watching her every movement, he put her on edge. She didn't like that. "Stop making this confusing." He said, shaking his head, though he noticed Barbara's worried expression.

Jon shrugged his shoulders, and left the two of them alone. He couldn't be bothered to argue with Colby, who was clearly biased because of his silly little crush on Barbara.

"Just ignore him." Colby said, shaking his head.

"Well, I can't do that, can I?" She said, looking at him with a slightly annoyed expression. "He's part of this stable, and if he doesn't like me, this is just going to be really difficult. I can't have one of you not wanting me here. It won't work that way." She said, shaking her head, and brushing past him.

Colby was left stood there, with nothing but a sigh and a shake of his head.

* * *

Jon had just changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt when the locker-room door flew open, and in walked Barbara. Jon just sighed, and sat upright. He didn't say anything, just looked at her as she stopped a few feet from where he was sitting.

"What's your problem with me, Jon?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips, a look of nothing but annoyance and anger on her face. Clearly she wasn't joking, but he was always the joker, so he didn't take people seriously.

"Problem? Why would you assume there's a problem?" He asked, clearly trying to wind her up, which she didn't appreciate. She simply raised her eyebrows, and waited for a proper answer. One she didn't think she'd ever get. "Fine." He said, standing upright. "We were fine, us three, we were doing absolutely fine. We didn't need anybody else to join, and then here you are, with your Barbie doll looks, and your perky little personality. We never asked for a fourth member."

"So, that's what it is? You don't want me in the Shield." The blonde said, her eyebrows still raised.

"Oh please, you're not part of the Shield. If anything you're a valet." He said, laughing a little bit. That didn't go down well at all, because within seconds, Jon had a big red hand print on the side of his face. "What the fuck.." He mumbled, rubbing his face, though he didn't want her knowing it had hurt.

"You might not think much of me, Jon, hell, the whole locker-room doesn't. But, I'll show you I deserve to be here. I deserve your respect." She said, before storming out of the room, brushing right past Joe, who looked a little more than confused.

"What have you done now?" He asked, raising an eyebrow as he watched a rather annoyed looking Jon rubbing the red patch on his cheek.

* * *

Arriving back at her hotel room, Barbara collapsed onto her bed. She was pissed off, to say the least.

She knew that this particular storyline would bring along some questions, and that people would wonder why on earth she'd been put with them. She wasn't the best choice in a lot of people's eyes, but she'd always thought that the guys themselves would give her the chance to prove herself. Well, Joe and Colby had done. They accepted her, helped her train, and even showed her a few tricks to keep up the heel persona. But, Jon had never really shown much interest in her being a part of their group.

She just assumed he was a quiet person. She never expected him to be the jealous type.

Jealous. Was that the right word?

Well, he certainly seemed it, after all. He didn't seem to like that she was getting closer to Joe and Colby, that they invited her along to different things they'd do together, that they traveled with her, trained with her, and seemed to like her. Jon just got annoyed by it all. Tonight had just gone to show, really. He'd been professional on-screen, done his job right, and had everybody convinced that he was supportive of all of this. But, the second he got backstage, she'd noticed the change right away.

She didn't want him to resent her being there. If anything, he was the one she respected the most - though she'd never tell the others that. She'd always seen him as a dedicated wrestler. She'd seen videos of him from his CZW days, she'd watched the violent Jon Moxley wrestling, and she'd been impressed. When she found out she'd be working with him she was over the moon. She'd never expected this.

Quickly brought out of her little funk by a knock on the door, Barbara rolled off her bed, and opened up the hotel room door, only to see Layla stood there with a big grin on her face.

She was soon attacked with a hug from the smaller girl, and she forgot all about Jon. Laughing, she hugged her back and smiled brightly, inviting her inside.

"Why didn't you tell anybody?" Were the first words that fell from Layla's mouth, as the two of them sat down on the small sofa in the corner of the room.

"It was meant to be a surprise." The blonde replied. She'd not told a single person about her return, nobody knew she was coming back. The only people in the know were the writers and the Shield guys. It was nice to have the element of surprise on her side.

"Well, you certainly surprised everyone. The girls were all knocked off their feet." Layla laughed a little, and shook her head. "Why the Shield, though?"

"I got a call from Stephanie not long ago, she asked me to go down to HQ for a meeting about a possible return idea. I was over the moon, and when I got there, all three of them were already there. She explained the idea, and I was thrilled. I've never done heel before, so I agreed. It's a great storyline, I can't wait for next week." She said, almost over-selling it all because of the problems she had with Jon.

"What are the guys like? I've only really spoken to Colby." The Brit commented, shrugging her shoulders a little, and adjusting her position in the seat.

"Well, Joe's great. He's like a big brother almost, very protective. He's been showing me a lot of power moves in the ring." She explained, trying to avoid discussing Jon at all costs.

"And Jon?" Of course, Layla was always on point.

"He's... quiet. I don't really speak to him much." She shrugged, avoiding the subject. It wasn't something she wanted to discuss right off the bat, but Layla was never one to ignore an obvious issue. She knew the blonde far too well.

"You're having issues with him."

Barbara groaned, and nodded her head. "He doesn't want me in the Shield."

"Why the hell not?" Layla's eyebrows furrowed together.

"I don't know. I'm trying to prove myself, but he doesn't seem convinced."

"He'll come around eventually. He can't work properly if he has an issue with you. He'll have to deal, because the other two like you."

Barbara shrugged her shoulders, nodding a little. It made sense, but she didn't want to have to pressure someone into liking her. If he didn't like her, that was that, and she'd just need to get on with things. It just annoyed her, because she had ridiculous amounts of respect for him.


	3. Big Gorilla Paw

It was one week later, and everybody was excited for Monday Night RAW. People wanted to know the reason behind Kelly's return, why she was there with the Shield, why she'd chosen to align herself with them. Her Twitter had been full of questions, all week long. She'd had a full inbox all week, and she could do nothing but ignore it. She didn't want to give anything away, besides, she was far too busy training to even think about social networking.

She was sat in the Divas locker-room, finally able to socialize with the girls a little before the show. It was nice to be back here, the usual gossip running around. Who was dating who, what had happened on this weeks Total Divas, and the latest gossip about whichever NXT Diva. Barbara found it comforting, even if she didn't get involved in it herself.

"So, Barbs. Are you going to give us a hint about tonight?" Nikki Bella grinned across the room, silencing everybody in it with her question. Of course everyone was curious about Barbara's intentions tonight. She had a promo lined up with the boys, and everybody was dying to see it.

"You'll have to wait, just like everyone else." Barbara winked playfully at the twin, only causing an annoyed groan and an eye-roll. Well, she wasn't giving anything away. Where was the fun in that?

"It better be interesting, then." The brunette said off-handedly, only causing the blonde to laugh. Of course it was interesting. If it wasn't, well, she wouldn't have bothered coming back.

"Don't worry ladies, there's a reason behind my big return." She grinned, before shooting them all a playful wink and leaving the locker-room, leaving them all in wonderment yet again.

It was fun having this sort of control, having the element of surprise over everyone else. It was mostly fun because people tended to look at her like she was still the naive little nine-teen year old she was when she first started working for ECW. It was annoying, because she wanted to be taken seriously, and she knew that by working with the Shield, and doing the things that she planned on doing, she would be. People would look at her completely differently, they'd see something in her that people hadn't seen before.

She was sick of people looking at her and thinking 'nice girl'. Mostly because throughout her entire career she'd always played the babyface, she'd never been given the chance to show off her skills as a heel, and that annoyed her. Sure, she loved being the one the fans cheered for, she loved being able to come out and be friendly with the fans, but sometimes she wanted a change.

She looked at her friends, Maryse, Nikki, Brie, Beth, Natalya, and even Layla, and they'd all had the chance to play the bad girl. They'd all been given opportunities to play the heel, and she never got the chance. It always got under her skin, because she knew that even though people didn't believe in her, she could really shine as a heel. She could do it, she knew she could. Especially with the help of the Shield. It was important to her that tonight went off without a hitch, so she'd gone over everything she was going to say a million and one times. She'd even double checked everything with Colby.

He'd been helping her a lot over the past few days, especially since he found out that her and Jon weren't on the same page. He was doing everything he could to be the helpful one, the friendly one, the good guy. He did that well, and she appreciated all of his help. Sometimes she wondered if he was looking for more than friendship with her. That wasn't something she was ready for right now, though. Especially not during such a vital time in her career.

* * *

There were about two minutes to spare before the Shield were due to make their entrance through the crowd. Jon, Joe, Colby and Barbara all stood by the doors, biting their lips and pacing. The nerves were obvious, even in Joe, who didn't get nervous, well, ever.

It was a big night, bigger than the return, and it had to go right. Jon didn't seem as nervous as the rest of them. He was more or less expected Barbara to fuck up, and she knew he was. It angered her to no end, but she knew that talking to him about it would just result in her slapping him again. She couldn't afford to do that right before the show, either.

Soon enough, the entrance music kicked in, and the four of them made their way down to the ring.

"There she is. The girl that's caused all of these questions." Michael Cole said, soon after the Shield were introduced. "Kelly Kelly. What are you expecting from all of this, King?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. Why someone so sweet and friendly would align herself with the likes of the Shield is beyond me." He answered, shaking his head with complete confusion, while the cameras panned back to the ring, where the four of them were stood.

Kelly brought the microphone to her lips, and the music died down. The entire crowd silenced, dying to know why she was with the Shield, why she'd come back, what had gone wrong in her head to think this was a good idea. She grinned, and looked around, building the suspense with the crowd. She knew her friends were watching in the back as well, so she focused her eyes onto the camera for a moment.

"I guess you're all wondering what's going on here." She said, a small laugh escaping her mouth after she spoke. "Well, what girl wouldn't want to be aligned with the three hottest guys in WWE?" Of course at this point she was simply making fun of all of the fan girls in the crowd, twirling her hair around her finger. Rolling her eyes, she shook her head.

"No, I'm not that pathetic." She continued, shaking her head. Her blonde locks danced over her shoulders a little as her eyes scanned the crowd. "You see, I knew that it was high time I come back. The Divas in this company are going downhill. It's embarrassing." She said, laughing, and noting the guys nodding their heads in agreement. "Who better to align myself with, as well? Look at these guys." Kelly grinned, and stopped by Roman Reigns.

"This man... the sole survivor of Survivor Series. Someone who could knock the wind right out of you in one move." She moved along to Seth, and placed her hand on his shoulders, "This man... a risk taker, a high flyer, a man with no worries in the world." She then moved over to Dean, and exhaled heavily. She knew this part would be hard, but she could do it. "And this man. The United States Champion. A man with no mercy, a man of complete and utter devotion to wrestling. Who better but these three men to return alongside?" The blonde then returned to where she'd originally been standing.

She exhaled one last time, "I'm here because it's high time someone put these girls in order. I'm with the Shield because they are the most dominant force in this business. I'm taking no prisoners. No more Miss Nice Kelly." She said, tossing the microphone aside, and letting the crowd react in their own ways.

Boos, cheers, chants, everything ensued after that. Kelly just grinned, and placed her hands onto her hips. Then the lights went out.

The room went silent, and the eerie voice of Bray Wyatt was heard. "We're here."

Soon the lights were back on, and Roman Reigns was busy with Bray, trying to fight his way out of the corner. Seth was flying across the ring, attacking Luke Harper. She was left standing beside Dean, who didn't realize that Erick Rowan was right behind him. She did, and within seconds she pushed him out of the way, and received a big fist to the side of her jaw.

* * *

"That wasn't part of the plan, I'll kill the bastard."

"Jon, calm down. She'll be fine."

"That's not the point, Joe. He shouldn't have hit her, he wasn't meant to."

"Look, she's waking up. Come on, Lopez, leave them to it."

Her eyes fluttered open, and all she saw first was Joe and Colby leaving the room. She groaned, and tried to sit up. Her face hurt, and she could hear a ringing in one ear. Other than that she felt alright, but she remembered being hit in the face, and she was annoyed.

"How you feeling?" Turning around, she spotted Jon still stood in the room. Why he'd stayed, she had no idea.

"Sore. What the hell happened out there?" She asked, pushing herself into an upright position, and adjusting her body slightly to face Jon better.

"Rowan caught you with his massive gorilla paw. Knocked you clean out." He explained, "We managed to get them out of the ring quick enough. Joe had to carry you back here, so it didn't look as bad."

"Oh. Why did he hit me?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. She didn't remember hearing that she was going to get hit in the face tonight. Hell, if she knew about it, she'd probably have been fine with it, but it was the fact that she was completely taken by surprise.

"I don't know. But when I see him, I'll find out." He sounded really angry, moreso than she'd expect, but she didn't understand why.

"What's up with you?" She asked, only causing him to stop and look at her as if she was the one being out of character.

"You got smacked in the face, and you're asking me why I'm annoyed? Maybe you do have a concussion." He shook his head, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Since when did you care?" The blonde asked, trying to figure out what the hell was going on. Last she knew, Jon didn't like her, didn't want her in the Shield, and now he was getting angry because she was hurt.

"Since you saved my ass in that ring." He said, looking at her directly. Now, she felt like a fool. "You jumped in front of Rowan's big ass fist, and shoved me out of the way. I can't hold any grudges against someone who'd do that for me." He explained, though he did look a little confused, still. "Why did you do it?"

She shrugged her shoulders, and averted her eyes. "We're a team. Regardless of if you like it or not, I'm part of the Shield now, Jon. I have your back." She explained, before looking at him again.

Well, that really put things in perspective for him. He couldn't hold a grudge against someone like this. If she was willing to throw herself in front of a punch for him, regardless of what he thought of her, then he knew he needed to accept her as a part of the Shield.

He nodded his head, and furrowed his brow. Perhaps this was the start of a very unlikely friendship between the two. Jon was stubborn, he never expected to like this girl, but she'd proven herself to him tonight, and he couldn't ignore that.

"Well, in that case you better hurry up and get better. We're gonna need that sort of attitude next week." He said, confirming that he accepted her. She only smiled, and nodded her head, finally feeling accepted as a part of this team.

* * *

"Look, I'm fine. I can do a simple interview." Barbara didn't like arguing with the Doc, but she knew she was completely fine to do a simple interview with Renee Young during the SmackDown taping.

"Okay, fine. You can do the interview, but I don't want you getting in that ring at all during the Shield's match." He explained, and she nodded her head, before quickly leaving the Doc's office, and hoping to find the boys somewhere around.

She'd had very little rest since the night before, and she knew that the guys hadn't had very much either. Jon looked absolutely awful when she saw him this morning, as if he'd had no sleep at all. There was something going on in his head, and he wasn't letting up at all. But then again, she couldn't push her luck, she'd only just gotten onto his good side. She wanted to stay there.

Making her way into the catering area, she spotted the guys all lingering around one table, and made her way over. She grinned, and extended her arms out slightly. "I'm cleared for the interview." She said, throwing a high five Colby's way, and chuckling a little. "Doc doesn't want me in the ring though. Not tonight, anyway." Shrugging her shoulders, she sat herself down in the spare chair, and rested back into it.

"Well, at least that's something." Colby said, always the ray of positivity in the group. "Gets you more TV time, and you can still be ringside for the match." He said, shrugging a little bit.

Barbara just nodded her head, and looked at Jon, who looked like he could really do with a nap. "Dude, you better wake up. Can't have you passing out just yet." She grinned, nudging him slightly, which only stifled a slight groan from him. Looking at the other two, she pulled an expression as if to ask what was going on, Joe just shrugged slowly and Colby shook his head. So, he wasn't opening up to anybody right now.

Well, she didn't have time to worry. She had an interview to do. "Whatever. I'll see you guys soon, Renee's waiting." She grinned, before disappearing again, straight off to where the interview would be held.

Within minutes, everything was set up, and she was all ready to be questioned. She got straight into character, and waiting for her cue.

"Please welcome, my guest at this time, Kelly Kelly." Renee said, turning her body slightly, as the camera took Kelly into the shot as well. "Kelly, how are you feeling after taking that hit from Erick Rowan on RAW?"

"I'll live. It's a small price to pay, after all." She explained, her eyes focused on Renee as the girl brought the microphone back to her own lips.

"Why did you throw yourself in front of Dean, anyway? Surely, he could handle himself."

"Well, Renee, I know he could. He's a very capable man, as are Roman and Seth. But, I was just proving that I'm in this for the long hall. I'm not playing the scared little girl. I'll stand in front of the Wyatt's with a smile on my face. They don't frighten me. Why should they? I pushed Dean out of the way because it would have been a cheap shot. I don't agree with people taking cheap shots on my boys." The blonde tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, and exhaled lightly. "They can try again, and I'll be there to take the hit. These guys are my friends, my partners, I'm not a weak link. I was just doing what any of them would have done for me."

With that, the three members of the Shield appeared within the shot, and Kelly looked over her shoulder. "We're a team." She said, before she walked away with them, to prepare for the upcoming match. Renee stood there, looking at the camera, unsure of what to make of it all.


	4. The Best They'd Ever Had

"How's your head?" Colby asked as the four of them made their way through the arena, headed for the area in which they'd make their entrance.

"It's fine. Let's just focus on tonight." She said, seeming a little off. Maybe she was. Truth be told, Barbara didn't like people pandering to her injuries. She didn't like sympathy, because she didn't need it.

Her comment seemed to shut Colby right up, and caused Joe to raise his eyebrows slightly. Jon didn't bat an eyelash.

There were a few fans lingering around the area where they'd walk through the crowd, and they were all staring. Photo's were taken, questions were shouted their way, but none of them could really take the time to react. They needed to be ready for their entrance, they didn't take notice of the fans, they ignored the pleas for attention, and shrugged off any attempt to be touched. Barbara used to be the friendliest Diva on the roster, she'd take time out of everything for her fans, but now she needed to adapt. She was a heel now. She couldn't be seen as the nice girl anymore.

Soon enough, their music hit, and the four of them walked through the doors and began their entrance. Fans threw themselves their way, trying to get as close as they could to the three men of the Shield. Barbara didn't mind being the one people were less bothered about. Jon, Joe and Colby were all talented men, respected men, and Barbara was still seen as a Barbie doll. She needed to change that.

Climbing over the barricade, Kelly Kelly now made her way into the ring, a big smirk on her face. With three guys behind her, she knew tonight was going to go swimmingly. The Shield had their match against the Wyatt's tonight, and though any other Diva would be worried, Kelly simply welcomed them. She wasn't scared.

That's when the lights went out.

"We're here."

By the time the lights were back on, Luke Harper and Erick Rowan were stood across the ring. All three Shield members instinctively stood forwards, protecting their newest member. Bray Wyatt was sat outside the ring in his rocking chair, not participating in tonight's match. Kelly and Dean left the ring, and stood by the apron, watching as the match began.

It was a hard job, but Roman and Seth managed to stay on top of the match, isolating Erick in their corner. In a way she felt a little pleased with their choices. Luke had started the match, and they'd let him tag in Erick when he needed to. They wanted revenge for what he'd done to her.

In the blink of an eye Erick managed to roll out of the ring, out of the way of the beatings. Dean stood by Kelly's side, as she approached him, her hands on her hips. The ref was shouting from the ring, warning them not to make any moves.

"You want to try me again?" Kelly shouted, showing absolutely no fear when it came to the much larger man.

Erick stood upright, and just stared at her. Roman and Seth dropped down from the ring, and stood either side of Dean, protecting their friend.

"Believe in the Shield, sweetheart." She smirked, giving the man a playful wink as Roman ran through him with a powerful spear.

From then on, the Shield had a massive advantage in the match, managing to isolate Erick from his partner, and eventually get the pin.

This didn't go down well with Bray. He just about threw a fit and kicked his chair right over. Erick and Luke were thrown over the top rope, and to the floor. And then the lights went out again.

When they were on again, Kelly was alone in the ring. All three Shield members were spotted discarded on the floor, and when the blonde turned around, Bray Wyatt was stood in front of her, a big grin on his face.

"You going to hit me, as well?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips. "Bring it on, big guy."

This only brought out the laughter in Bray's character. He stepped towards her, and she didn't move. She didn't show him any fear, despite the fact that she was worried she couldn't over power him. He was bigger than her, it was simple. He'd win. She could put up the fight of her life, but when push comes to shove, she'd probably end up knocked out and kidnapped like the rest.

Within seconds, a slightly injured Dean Ambrose made his way into the ring, and managed to take down Bray Wyatt from behind, smashing his head into the ring. He just looked at Kelly, and nodded his head, before then sitting on the middle ring rope, and gesturing for her to leave the ring.

Then, just as they had the night before, all four members of the Shield left the ring, and disappeared backstage.

* * *

As she packed away her wrestling gear, Barbara felt a tap on her shoulder, and turned around to see Brie and Nikki smiling at her. "What's with you guys?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You're coming with us, tonight." Nikki said, very matter-of-factly. "No if's or but's, you're gonna come out with us and have a good time."

"Am I really?" Barbara smirked, knowing she would, but she just loved messing around with the girls. Placing her hands on her hips, she raised her eyebrow slightly more. "And who's going to make me?"

"Don't make me go Brie Mode on your ass, Barbs." Brie said, causing the three girls to laugh a little, and Barbara just nodded her head, letting them know that she'd be there tonight with them.

It had been over a year since Barbara had been a part of the WWE, and throughout that time she'd barely seen her friends. They'd obviously all been busy with work, touring and the Total Divas stuff, and the blonde had her modelling things, so she hadn't had the time to come out and see them. A night out with the Bella's was exactly what Barbara needed.

As she packed the rest of her things away, she looked at Brie, "I'll meet you in the hotel lobby, yeah?" She called, only for Brie to nod and call out a time for them to meet.

Walking through the door of the Diva's locker-room, Barbara almost jumped out of her skin when she almost walked right into Colby, who seemed to be lingering by the door.

"Dude, what the hell?" She asked, looking at him with an expression of confusion, and maybe worry.

"Sorry. I was just going to ask if you wanted to come with me and the guys for a drink?" He asked, averting her eyes. If Barbara didn't know better, she'd think he was nervous around her.

"Oh, sorry. I just told Brie and Nikki I'd have a catch up with them. Maybe some other time?" She smiled, not thinking too much of it. They spent loads of time together anyway, she figured it wouldn't be too much of a big deal.

"Uh, sure. See you tomorrow at the training center?" He asked, and she nodded, before walking towards the exit doors. Colby was pretty bummed out that she'd made other plans, he was hoping to get a minute alone with her. Though, he didn't think he would, considering how close she and Jon had been as of late.

* * *

The bar they'd chosen was pretty discreet, nothing too special. It was out of the way, and chances were they wouldn't be bothered here, which was the whole point of the place. So far, nobody had approached them, or even really looked their way. That was a plus in their books.

"So, no Barbara tonight?" Joe asked, as the three of them sat down in a booth in the corner, each with a beer in hand.

"Nah, she's got plans with the twins tonight." Colby said, not even bothering to hide the disappointment in his voice.

"Ooh, someone's not happy about that." Jon joked, nudging the man gently, as he took a sip of his beer.

Colby didn't say anything, just sipped on his beer, too, ignoring the looks that Joe and Jon were giving each other.

"I'm just kidding, man. Though, it's no secret that you like her." The United States Champion said, looking Colby over for a moment.

Again, he stayed silent. He was slightly embarrassed that he liked their newest member, and that it was so obvious. He didn't really want people knowing all of that. He certainly didn't want her to figure it out.

"Okay... perhaps a change of subject?" Joe suggested, raising his eyebrows in Jon's direction, who simply shrugged his shoulders. "That was a pretty hard hit to Wyatt tonight. You seemed almost... angry."

Jon hadn't expected this to be brought up, least of all from Joe. He shrugged his shoulders, "He had what was coming to him."

"Oh come on." Colby finally perked up, looking at the man to his left, who seemed surprised by the sudden outburst. "You only did it because you thought he was gonna do something to her."

That's when all three men suddenly went quiet, and Jon put his beer down on the table. "What are you implying, Lopez?" He asked, turning his body to face the two-toned male.

"Nothing at all. Just that maybe you're starting to like her, even if you started off fucking hating her." He said, and all that was heard after that was a low, heavy sigh from Joe.

"Come on, guys. We're not really gonna argue over a girl are we?" He said, leaning forwards.

Jon held his hand up to Joe, and looked Colby in the eye. "I did that, because of what she did for me. We're a team, Lopez. I was looking out for her, like she did for me. Like she would have for you, or Joe. I would have done the damn same for either of you." He explained, "So don't start pouting because I stood up first, and you didn't get to play the hero."

With that, Jon stood up, and left the bar. He couldn't be bothered with the accusations coming from his so-called friend. Colby was left to sulk beside Joe, who didn't really know what to say.

* * *

Finally arriving back to the hotel, Jon spotted a head full of bright blonde hair, and furrowed his brow. Wasn't she meant to be busy tonight?

"Trying to avoid us, are you?" He asked, as he stood beside her at the elevator.

She seemed surprised, and shook her head, smiling. "The girls bailed, seems John and Bryan were suddenly free, and they wanted time alone."

"Typical. Some friends, hm?" He said, looking at her, while the elevator doors opened. Once they were inside, he exhaled a little, "My night's been pretty shit, too."

"What happened?" She asked, as the doors shut, and the elevator began going up towards their floors.

"Ah, just Lopez. He seems to think that because I had your back tonight I have some silly crush on you." He said, rubbing the back of his neck. Why he was telling her this, he didn't know. But, she seemed to be more of a friend to him lately than his alleged best friend, so why the hell not.

"Oh." She didn't really know what to do with that information. She didn't want to make things awkward, so she shrugged her shoulders. "Do you?"

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "Don't flatter yourself." Barbara only laughed a little and shook her head.

Soon enough they arrived on Barbara's floor, but before she left the elevator, she looked at Jon. "We've both had pretty shit nights. You want to come in for a drink?" She suggested, to which he shrugged his shoulders, and followed her to her room.

Opening up her door, she walked inside, and kicked her shoes off by the door. He followed suit, and stood awkwardly by the door. Barbara didn't even notice as she rummaged through the drawers and pulled out a bottle of Jack Daniels. Turning around, she noticed him standing there, and chuckled a little.

"You can sit down, you know." She said, gesturing to the sofa by the window.

Nodding, he did as he was told, and sat himself down while she grabbed two glasses and handed him one.

"At least you've got taste in drinks." He said, as she handed him the bottle to pour his own drink.

"Of course. None of that cosmopolitan, crap. Only the best." She grinned, as she sat down beside him, and took the bottle when he was done.

"You might be the only woman I've ever met who'll drink this straight, too."

"What's the point in messing with perfection?" She gave him a playful wink as she took a sip.

Sat there, on a small leather sofa, with a good drink in his hand, Jon thought that maybe this could be a decent friendship after all. Colby might not be too pleased that he was sat here with her, alone. In fact, this would only make him think more of the whole 'crush' idea. Brushing off that thought, Jon chose not to bother with irritating things tonight, and just enjoyed himself. Drank, drank, and drank some more.

Until soon enough, there wasn't a lot left to drink.

"So, tell me this." Barbara said, her voice slurring a little bit, "How is it that the United States Champion hasn't got a girl on his arm?" She raised her eyebrow, and sat back in the sofa, narrowing her eyes a little.

"The only girls I meet these days are either overly-vain Divas or fan-girls. I can't be bothered with either." He shrugged his shoulder, not seeming too phased by the alcohol, though the room was spinning a little bit.

"We're not all vain!" Barbara protested, laughing a little. "I'll have you know that I would quite happily turn up to meet and greets in a onesie, with my hair a mess if they'd let me."

"Okay, okay." He held his hands up in defense, laughing, too. "You're probably one of the better girls I've met lately." He admitted, shrugging again.

"Was that a compliment from Dean Ambrose? I hear those are pretty hard to come by." She said, smirking a little bit.

"Don't get used to it." He scowled, only causing her to smile more.

He didn't know whether it was the alcohol, the fact that Colby had suggested he liked her, or if he genuinely did, but Jon seemed to be warming up to Barbara a little bit more. In fact, it was a lot more. She seemed genuine, she wasn't trying to impress him, she didn't care if she did something embarrassing or didn't look perfect all the time. He liked that. Did he like her?

She noticed that he was just looking at her, and she kinked her brow together a little bit. "You okay?" She asked, though she was a little busy watching him, too. He was a lot nicer than people made out. In fact, she was quite thankful that she'd gotten to know him more tonight, simply because now she knew that he was a good guy. He was a nice guy, and she liked him. But, did she_ like_ him?

Neither of them got the chance to think anything through, because before either of them could change their minds, their bodies had done the work for them.

Lips crashed together in a mess of passion, alcohol and lust. Arms wrapped around one another in a desperate need for closeness. And before they knew it, their bodies were meeting together in a mesh of raw, fiery heat between the thin bed sheets of this alleged five star hotel room. Moans of pleasure echoed throughout the room, fingernails dug into flesh, and teeth sunk into lower lips. Never in a million years did either of them imagine this happening, but as it did, they couldn't ignore the fact that it was the best they'd ever had.


	5. Not Just Some Skank

Sunlight beamed through the gap in the curtains when Barbara woke. She rolled over, to avoid the blinding light, only to see Jon lying in bed next to her. That's when she became aware of how naked she was. He seemed to be as well.

The night before came rushing back.

The blonde sat upright, holding the bed sheet around her, keeping herself covered. Though there wasn't much point, he'd seen it all last night from what she remembered. Bringing her knees up to her chest, she rested her cheek against her knee, and closed her eyes. How could she have let this happen? It shouldn't have happened.

But, as much as she tried to convince herself that it was a mistake, she couldn't help but remember how right it'd all felt.

Hearing a groan from behind her, Barbara opened her eyes and turned slightly to see Jon had woken up. He was looking at her. She was looking at him. Neither of them knew what to say. What was there to say? There was no 'normal' in this situation, because nothing about this was normal, nothing at all.

Jon sat upright, leaning against the headboard. He kept the sheet over his lower half, knowing full well that he wasn't wearing anything under these bed sheets. The night before came back to him, and he couldn't help but think it had been... well, fantastic. Sure it was bad in retrospect, especially when his mind jumped to Colby.

Oh, fuck. Colby.

Looking at the blonde, he sighed, and ran his hand over his head. "Colby can't know." Was all he said, and the look on his face was that of someone who truly regretted doing something that could hurt someone so close to him.

Sure the night before they'd had a falling out, but he didn't deserve any of this.

Barbara nodded her head. "This should stay between us. At least..." She trailed off, not knowing how to word it well. "Until we figure this out."

Only a nod was seen from Jon, though he was itching to say more. Itching to simply reach forward and pull her back for a repeat of the night before. He remembered the sounds that had come from her mouth, the noises he'd caused her to make, the way she'd moved, the way she'd felt. Of course, all of this was causing him to become a little... excited.

Jon lifted his leg, bending it slightly, so to hide the obvious erection beneath the sheets. He didn't want her to think he was an animal after all, he did have some self control.

Despite his efforts to hide his excitement, Barbara had spotted it, and turned her head. She rested her forehead against her knees, and bit down on her lower lip. She would give anything to repeat the night before, but she felt as though she needed the liquid confidence to make the slightest of moves.

There was something about Jonathon Good that was driving her completely insane. Whether it was the way he acted, spoke, or the way he'd been with her last night, she didn't know. But right now, she was craving his touch, desperate for his kiss, just aching for more. Little did she know, it was all mutual.

"I should go." Jon suddenly spoke, grabbing his boxers from the floor below, and slipping into them. As he stood, she lifted her head, and looked at him, her eyes dancing over his body.

How she longed to reach out and touch him.

"We're okay... aren't we?" She asked, not wanting things to be awkward. The last thing they needed was anybody to think something was up, so everything needed to be exactly as it was before.

"We're okay." He confirmed, as he pulled on his jeans, giving her a reassuring smirk. "Not gonna let one slip up ruin things."

Slip up. Did he think it was a mistake? She didn't get the chance to ask, because before long he was dressed, and they'd said goodbye. He was gone. And she was left there, wrapped in a bed sheet, with only the memories of the night before and the faint scent of his cologne.

* * *

A few hours later, Barbara was stood with Joe and Colby in the Training Center. Jon was nowhere to be seen.

"Where do you suppose he is?" Joe asked, pulling his dark hair back, and tying it, keeping it from his face.

"Probably still in the bed of whatever skank he found last night." Colby laughed, though he didn't notice Barbara flinch at his use of words. It hurt her, to know that that's what people would think of her. Just another one of Jon's whores. She didn't want to be seen that way, and she certainly didn't want Jon or either of the guys to see her that way.

Joe'd noticed her flinch, but didn't mention anything. He thought for a moment, and pieced a few things together. It didn't take a genius to figure out why she had flinched at Colby's words. She'd been quiet ever since they met up at the hotel lobby this morning, barely said a word, he was somewhat worried about his friend.

Truth be told Joe saw her like a sister, someone he'd look out for, give advice to, protect when needed. But at the same time, he was worried that Jon had gotten his dirty hands on her, and now she clearly felt like she couldn't act the same around the guys. Colby barely noticed.

"I'm gonna run the ropes for a while, til he gets here." Colby shrugged, sloping off to one of the rings in the room, leaving Joe and Barbara alone.

"So, what happened between you and Jon?" Joe asked, folding his arms across his chest. He didn't look at her, just watched Colby running the ropes, but he knew she'd spun around and was gawping at him. "Don't worry, I won't say anything."

"How did you know?" She asked, her voice quiet, almost mouse-like.

"You've barely spoken all morning, you flinched when Colby said Jon was with some skank last night, and he's not here. I know how he works, and I can tell when something's bothering you." He looked at her, a flash of sympathy in his expression, but it was brief. He knew she didn't take well to sympathy. "So, what happened?"

She sighed, and folded her arms around herself, as if to hold herself steady. "He found me in the lobby, and I suggested we both go to my room for a drink, cos both of our nights went a bit wrong." She explained, "We had too much, and one thing lead to another." Shrugging her shoulders, the blonde averted her eyes from him, almost ashamed of herself.

"You know, you're not just some skank. Not like the rest." He said, causing her to look at him. "Like I said, I know how he works. The fact that he seemed to hate you from the start, and then all that stuff with the Wyatt's. It was inevitable."

By this time, Barbara couldn't say anymore, because Jon had finally arrived. She wanted to excuse herself, rush off, but she knew that would be far too obvious. Besides, she didn't want to look like a fool.

"About time you showed up." Joe grinned, doing what he could to allow Barbara some time, to compose herself.

Colby hopped out of the ring as Jon shrugged his shoulders, glancing at the blonde, catching her eye for a minute. She gave him a half hearted smile, before looking to the two-toned man approaching them.

"Come on, then. Tell us all about Ambrose's one-millionth one night stand." He said, patting the man on the back, as if he'd forgotten the argument they'd had the night before.

Jon looked almost awkward, like he didn't want to discuss his usual antics. "Nah, man. Nothing like that." He shook his head, briefly glancing at Barbara, and then back to Colby.

"What? No long-winded story of how hot this skank was, or how great you were?" He laughed, clearly too used to the stories Jon would tell.

Barbara just felt nauseous. Would she eventually be just another story?

"Dude, I just came back to the hotel last night. There was no one night stand, and certainly, no skanks." He said, putting Barbara's mind much to ease.

She looked to Joe, who simply raised his eyebrows, and took a deep breath. "Come on, we gotta practice for this weeks match."

* * *

Being in the ring again was such a thrill, it gave her chills to know that she would be doing the one thing she loved the most in front of a crowd full of people. Granted tonight was only a house show, but that didn't matter. It was still wrestling, still a match, and still a win.

As the referee held her hand high, three men stood by her, while her opponent lay broken in the corner of the ring. A sick, twisted smirk sat on her lips, as she leaned over the ropes, and grabbed a microphone from Lillian Garcia, who looked a little scared of the former fan favorite.

"You people still think I'm kidding?" She barked, glaring at the fans, while the three men of the Shield stood behind her, poker faces on. "Look at her!" Kelly's voice was raised as she pointed at Alicia Fox, who was cowering in the corner, holding her ribs. "She's nothing."

Alicia looked hurt, sore, and as she rolled out of the ring, she gave Kelly a final glance, before disappearing.

The blonde carried on her tirade. "Soon you'll all see just how powerful I am. How powerful we are." With that she dropped the microphone, and left the ring. The last the fans heard was a loud roar from Roman Reigns, followed by a very clearly screamed, "Believe in the Shield."

The thrill of it all made Barbara smile bigger than ever, even when she'd passed that curtain, and was stood not far from Alicia. Stepping over to her, she wanted to make sure she was actually okay. Sometimes there was selling an injury, and then there was genuine pain.

While she was away, Jon couldn't help but look her over. "Subtle." Joe mumbled, nudging him, and raising a brow. Colby didn't notice. He didn't seem to notice anything anymore, which was odd. He was normally like a meerkat, ears perked, eyes wide, noticing every detail.

Jon simply furrowed his brow, and shook his head. "Don't know what you're talking about." He said, rubbing the back of his neck, and glancing over to Colby, who just exhaled. "You guys up for a beer later?"

"Somebody say beer?" Barbara made her way back over, feeling like herself again after the match. She always felt at her best after a win, especially when she got to rub it in the fans faces. Being a heel was really warming on her.

"Yeah, I feel like getting a drink. You in?" Jon asked, raising his brow, and after seeing her nod he turned to the other guys. Joe seemed to agree, though Colby shrugged his shoulders.

"I might skip this one. Think I need the sleep." He said, and despite a few quizzical looks, the comment was shrugged off. Colby said his goodbyes, and Barbara furrowed her brow.

"What's up with him?" She asked, her hands on her hips.

Both men shrugged, neither knew what his problem was. Certainly, they'd find out, within time of course. It was inevitable, especially after a few drinks. He'd probably confide in one of them sooner or later.

"Okay. I'll meet you at the bar." The blonde said, before waving and disappearing, off to get changed for the evening ahead. She was worried, of course. She'd be having drinks with a man she shouldn't have slept with, and the only person who knew about it. Surely a drink would take the edge off, though.

* * *

Around an hour later, Joe and Jon were sat in the bar, two beers in front of them.

"You know." Jon said simply, lifting his glass to his lips, and taking a few swigs of the liquid.

"I know." Joe nodded, resting his forearms on the table in front of him. "And you need to talk to her."

Jon furrowed his brow as he settled his glass down, as if to ask why.

"Colby's little 'skank' comment threw her off. She feels cheap, Jon. Think about the girl for once, yeah?"

"She should know she's not just some skank I slept with for my own uses. Fuck, I stayed there all night!" He exclaimed, shaking his head.

"Jon, she's new to us. She doesn't know that you'd normally leave. She doesn't know if she's just another notch in your bed post. You're gonna talk to her." He said, his voice firm as he lifted his glass to his lips this time.

Jon just nodded, knowing his friend was right. He was grateful to have Joe, but he hated when the man was right. It just annoyed him.

Soon enough, the two men spotted Barbara at the bar. She was busy getting herself a drink, and Jon suddenly felt nervous. It dawned on him that he might need to talk to her about things tonight. Well, he certainly wasn't doing that with Joe around, and with any luck, he'd stay.

The blonde spun around on her heel, and instantly spotted Jon and Joe in the corner, and smiled. She made her way over, and sat down, resting her Budweiser on the table. "So, what are we talking about?" She asked, hoping it wasn't anything to do with last night.

Both men seemed a little awkward, and Barbara just slumped slightly. "Oh."

"I'm gonna let you guys talk. Seems you need it." Joe stood, taking his beer with him, and crossing the room to another group of WWE superstars, joining them for a while.

Jon made a mental note to kill him later on, because he really didn't want to do this here. Looking at Barbara he smiled sheepishly, and shrugged his shoulders. "Do you know what we're meant to say?"

Barbara shook her head, resting her hands in her lap. She was sat on the same side of the booth as he was, and she felt very aware of how close their bodies were. But, she felt like moving to the other side would just seem rude. "I guess we're meant to figure this out."

"Hey, look at me." Jon said, turning himself so he was facing her properly. She did as he said, looked him dead in the eye, and he frowned. "Don't listen to Colby."

His words took her by surprise, but she knew exactly what he was talking about. She didn't tear her gaze from him though.

"You're not just some skank, okay? Lopez and I have our jokes, my track record ain't all that great. I haven't exactly been the nicest of guys, and I never seem to meet a woman who could... interest me in any other sense of the word." He explained, "Basically, you're different."

"That doesn't make this okay." She said, almost instantly. Regretting it, too, because of the hurt look that appeared on his face for a split second. "I mean, it wasn't nothing to me. But... I don't know. This is so complicated."

He nodded his head, he knew she was right. She didn't want to be right, but she was. It sucked, but they both knew it couldn't work. Especially not if Colby really did have this alleged crush. Though, Barbara really didn't see it. Not even a little bit. He'd not made an effort with her since the first time he'd asked her to join them for drinks. It seemed to her that he'd lost interest in her.

So for the rest of the night, they carried on as normal, as friends. Joe eventually joined them again, and they all had a decent night together, a few drinks, and then all disappeared to their own hotel rooms, alone.

However, Jon lay wide awake. He was unable to sleep, despite being completely exhausted from training today, sore from the ropes, and the bumps he'd taken during a few of the moves. He couldn't get her out of his head, and that pissed him off. So, he sat upright, flicked on the television, and grabbed the bottle of Captain Morgans from his duffle bag, hoping to block out any memories of her he had. Any wants, needs, cravings, or desires to knock on her door and just ignore everything they'd agreed to just hours earlier.

Jonathon Good didn't get attached to people, ever. But, she had a hold on him.


	6. Speechless

Lack of sleep was an understatement when it came to having a professional wrestling career. Jon was used to getting very little sleep, maybe four hours if he was lucky. But, he'd not slept a wink last night. He'd lay there, eyes open, focused on the terrible television shows he managed to flick through throughout the night. Eventually, morning came and he realized that he'd been awake the whole time.

It was her fault.

Images of Barbara's smiling face filled his mind, and he threw the remote down to the bed in anger. Why did she have this hold on him? Why did she seem to matter so much? Just, why?

Shaking his head, Jon climbed out of his bed, and made his way to the bathroom, to ready himself for the day ahead. He didn't have too much on, a short interview with the guys about having Kelly alongside them, while she was off doing a separate interview, and then they had the show tonight. Another episode of Monday Night RAW, in which all four members would have their part to play.

It was going to be a busy night, but at least he didn't need to do much through the day. That was both a blessing and a curse, really. He had some time to rest up, relax, maybe even get a nap if he had the chance, but at the same time it left him with his thoughts. The thoughts that constantly circulated around her.

A handful of minutes passed before Jon was sinking back down onto the mattress, a towel wrapped around his waist, his hair dripping over his shoulders. He took a second to think. Knowing that he'd need to spend time with her, and with Colby, and of course Joe, all together was really getting to him. Joe knew the entire thing, Colby was oblivious, and he had a crush on the blonde. It was all far too complicated. But at the same time, he couldn't help but think that none of that mattered. He wanted her, didn't he?

Yes.

* * *

Hours later, and Barbara was stood in front of a camera, and an internet show host beside her, all set to ask her various questions about the work she was doing with the Shield. There was a smile on her lips, more out of habit than happiness.

"Okay, so we're here with the beautiful Kelly Kelly, and the question on everybody's mind - why are you working with the Shield?" The host asked, directing the microphone towards the blonde, who was all set to work her usual Kelly bitchy-self.

"Why? That seems a silly question, doesn't it?" She retorted, giving the host a look of disbelief. "They're the most dominant force in this business, why wouldn't I affiliate myself with them?"

"Good answer, I suppose." The host shrugged, chuckling nervously. "You seem to have a rather close bond with Dean Ambrose. Is there something going on there?"

His question threw her off, she didn't know how to answer that. Honestly, she didn't think that she acted any different with Dean than she did with Seth or Roman. In fact, she did her best not to show any favoritism on-screen, because of things like this.

"After all, you did jump in front of a big boot for him, didn't you?" The host's voice brought her back to reality, and she looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"I would of done that for either of the guys. I was helping them out, proving myself as a part of the team. Dean and I are partners, all four of us are. We have each other's backs, it's as simple as that." She said, keeping a straight face, though in the back of her mind she was thinking about Jon.

That annoyed her.

The host nodded, and chose wisely to not ask a similar question or mention it again. "We're almost out of time, but we do have one more question for you, Kelly." With this, Kelly raised her eyebrows, and looked directly at him. "Are we going to see gold around your waist any time soon?"

Kelly grinned widely, and lightly shrugged her shoulders. "Right now, my sights are set high. AJ is doing well for herself, and while Tamina's around, it's best I stay on her good side. But, when the time is right I'll get my turn, and I'll win." She said, before the host then said it's goodbyes to the camera, and turned back to her.

Barbara smiled, and Kelly disappeared for a few hours. "Hope I wasn't too bitchy." She grinned, placing a hand briefly on the host's shoulder. "Thanks for the interview, I'll keep an eye out for it."

Soon enough they all said their goodbye's and Barbara was left to mull over her thoughts.

Oh, damn. She really didn't want to think about any of this right now. She didn't want to imagine what would happen if anybody else found out, if someone guessed. Hell, if the fans seem to think she's favoring him, who else thinks that? Sure, Joe knows all about it, but Colby doesn't, and he shouldn't.

Despite knowing that all of this was wrong, that it shouldn't happen, that co-worker relationships don't work, Barbara couldn't stop thinking about their night together. Sure, at the time they were drunk and the memories were blurred but one thing had been perfectly clear.

She'd enjoyed every second of it.

* * *

"You've been quiet all day, man. Even in the interview. What's up with you?" Colby's voice broke through Jon's shell, and he glanced up from where he was sitting, looking directly at the man, his best friend. His face was questioning, his eyebrow was raised and he looked like he wasn't going to take another shrug for an answer.

"Eh, didn't sleep." He shrugged, shaking his head, though he did catch a knowing look from Joe.

"So, what's new?" Colby laughed, knocking Jon's shoulder with his hand, shaking his head. "Come on, don't bullshit me."

"I'm just tired, let it go." Jon said, a little harsher than he'd anticipated. The look on his friends face was one he didn't want to cause, but as he stood up, he simply couldn't have this conversation anymore. "I'm gonna go get some coffee. I'll see you guys in a bit."

Before either of the guys had a chance to say much more, Jon was gone.

"What's up with him, lately?" Colby asked, his attention now turned to Joe, who was shrugging his shoulders and sighing much more often.

"Who knows what's going through his head." Joe said casually, turning to his things, arranging what he'd need. He didn't want to discuss this, because he hated lying to his friend.

"I thought we did. I guess not anymore." He shrugged, and Joe could tell that this was all bothering him a lot. Before Barbara had become a part of their group, the three guys had been closer than brothers. Despite the whole 'bravado' thing, they'd told each other everything, pretty much. Always been close. Now, not so much.

All because of this secret hanging above their head. Joe would never resent Barbara for it, it wasn't her fault. He simply hated that this could possibly tear them all apart.

Meanwhile, Jon stopped by an empty office, leaning against the door. He rested his head against it, causing a slight knock. Suddenly, the door opened and he fell straight backwards, into the floor below.

"What the fuck?" He said, sitting up, holding the back of his head.

"Why were you leaning on the door?" He heard her voice, and turned around, to see her looking confused. Then again, he'd be confused as well, if she'd fallen into the room he was in.

"I didn't think it was going to open." He grumbled, standing upright, and kicking the door as he did, allowing it to close almost the whole way. He crossed the room and blinked a few times, a little out of it from hitting his head.

"Where are the guys?" She asked, standing well away from him, looking sheepish, almost afraid. She was holding herself, arms wrapped around her midsection. She was dressed in her ring gear, and for some reason, she felt far too on-show with him. He'd seen her naked, but right now she felt vulnerable.

"In the locker-room, if you want to go join them." He said, waving his hand towards the door. She didn't really want to, and he honestly didn't want her to.

If anything he wanted to be alone with her, he wanted just a few minutes with her. For what, he didn't know. But when he looked up again, and she was still stood there, a part of him wanted to smile. But he didn't, he simply looked at her, and took in everything about her. How he'd never noticed how much he liked to look at her sooner, he didn't know, but right now, he didn't want to look at anything else.

Barbara couldn't pull her eyes from his. He wasn't averting his, either. Whatever this was, it made her feel warmer, nervous, almost frightened of what she was thinking. Never in a million years did she see this coming, she didn't think she could ever find herself having feelings for Jon of all people. He simply wasn't the sort of person she'd normally go for. Maybe that had been her mistake.

"You're not leaving." He stated, his face expressionless.

"Neither are you." She retorted, watching him intently.

"I can't argue with that." He shrugged, slowly walking forward.

She was quite aware of how much closer he was getting, and her heart started pounding. He stopped only two or three feet away from her.

"Don't look so frightened of me." He said, grinning a little bit.

"I'm not frightened of you." She said, her eyes locked on his. Barbara took a little bit of Kelly's confidence, simply to talk to him. "I'm frightened of how close you are."

"Why?" He whispered, stepping even closer, his hands resting on her hips.

"Because you know we shouldn't." She said, stepping back, but finding herself stuck between Jon and the wall. She couldn't escape him, and in a way she was relieved she couldn't. She didn't want to.

"You want this though, don't you?" He asked, staying where he was, wanting to know.

"We shouldn't.." She whispered.

"That doesn't answer my question."

For a few minutes they both stayed quiet, but Barbara's eyes never left his. She knew that her answer was the same as his, that she wanted this as much as he did. He knew that, too. Her silence spoke volumes.

"If you don't want this, tell me."

Again she stayed quiet, only looking at him. And he took her silence as the answer he'd been looking for.

He rushed forwards, his hands pinning against her hips, his lips crashing into hers. Her arms quickly wove around Jon's neck, pulling him close, her mouth moving quickly, passionately, with his.

Butterflies rushed around her stomach, and she felt her knee's weakening beneath her. He must have, too, because he wrapped his arms around her waist and kept her stable, held her upright, close. Finally, he was getting what he wanted. He'd put everything out of his mind and focused on the one thing he wanted, her.

He knew he'd need to think about everything else later, but right now, this was all he wanted.

As they pulled apart, Jon rested his forehead against hers, his eyes shut. She scanned his face and smiled, every little detail clearer now. When he did open his eyes, they focused instantly on hers.

"Are we bad people?" She asked, looking at him with an expression of concern.

"Well, I am..." He stated, shrugging his shoulders, "But you? Nah, you haven't got a bad bone in your body."

"But this is wrong, isn't it?"

"Does it feel wrong?"

"No." Her voice was small, mouse-like, yet she couldn't lie to him.

"Then there's your answer."

He looked at her, he was almost worried about her, what she was thinking, why she seemed so conflicted. At the same time, he needed to remind himself that not everybody could brush off issues the way he could. Not everybody could ignore the fact that they'd slept with the girl their best friend wanted. She couldn't ignore that, but he could. That's why he was the bad guy here. Sadly enough, he was alright with that.

He was selfish, possessive, and he wanted her to himself. Colby might be his best friend, but no man stood between Jonathon Good and what he wanted. In this case, Barbara.

* * *

Later that night, the show had kicked off with a boom, and the Shield were all in the ring, ready for their match against CM Punk and the Uso's. Barbara was quite pleased to be here, to be ringside for this match. She and Punk had some history, they'd worked together before, and that was meant to have some kind of impact tonight, something she was interested in.

Soon enough, all six men were stood in the ring, and Barbara let herself out, slipping off the canvas and down to the padded floor below. She stood by their corner, her hands resting on the ring, while Seth and Roman slipped through the ropes, letting Dean kick the match off.

A lot of the match was between Dean and Punk, something that always seemed to work. Barbara had seen their FCW matches and she knew that this was the makings of a fantastic feud. As she cheered on her boys, the blonde grinned, clapping and nodding in the right places.

However, a moment arrived when Seth was thrown off the side of the ring, and knocked his head on the barricade during his fall. Dean and Roman were busy with the Uso's, and the chaos in the ring. Quickly, Kelly ran over to where Seth was and checked on him, trying to convince him to stand, to finish his match.

"Move over, blondie." She heard Punk calling, as he dropped down from the ring.

She stood upright, and in front of Seth, letting him take a moment to compose himself while she dealt with Punk. "Make me." She smirked.

"Get out of the way. This has nothing to do with you."

"This has everything to do with me, Punk. I suggest you step back."

"And why should I do that?" He asked, but before he got his answer, Roman came out of nowhere and speared straight through him, leaving him crumpled on the ground.

"That's why." She said, as she made her way back to her place by the Shield's corner.

The rest of the match carried on as usual, and soon enough, the Shield pulled off a win, with the help of a few spears from Roman, and even the slightest distractions from Kelly.

The fans were all beginning to notice just how dominant the Shield were, and how much Kelly had improved since she'd become a part of them.

* * *

Finally backstage, Barbara exhaled, and sat down in the locker-room. "That went well." She grinned.

The guys all nodded, Jon and Joe exchanged pleased looks, but Colby looked a little pissed off.

"Colbs. You alright?" She asked, wondering if the knock to his head had hurt more than he was letting on.

"Oh, I'm fine." He answered, looking at her, looking like he had more to say about the matter. "What about you, hm? Or, Jon? You doing alright?"

Jon looked at him, narrowing his eyes, "What's going on, man?"

"I think you know." He said, "Surely you're not feeling at your best, maybe a bit guilty? Like maybe you betrayed somebody."

Instantly Barbara looked at Jon, terrified. Joe simply stood in the background, and Jon didn't know what to say.

"Ah, the famous Dean Ambrose is finally speechless." Colby grinned, folding his arms across his chest. "I saw you earlier. You're not very good at being sneaky, you know. And you," He turned to Barbara, who looked more than concerned. "I thought more of you. Turns out you're just another one of his play things. Nothing special."

At this, Jon lunged, and Joe had to hold him back, "Shut your damn mouth!" Jon's voice was raised, as he struggled, but was unable to release himself from Joe's grip. Barbara's eyes filled with tears. Colby just laughed.

"Am I seeing this right? Don't tell me you actually have feelings for another human being? Don't make me laugh."

Barbara just felt angry now. Here Colby was, insulting them, making them feel bad, when honestly, it didn't seem to affect him at all. He'd lost interest in her the past few weeks, so why did it matter?

"Oh, shut up, Colby." Everybody looked surprised at Barbara's sudden outburst. Kelly's confidence was coming in useful these days. "You've got no idea what you're talking about. None of this concerns you. It's between me and Jon, so back off."

Colby looked hurt, and shocked, but he also looked like he wanted to come back with something witty, something insulting. He had nothing.

"Now who's speechless, hm?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

Joe loosened his grip on Jon, and neither men moved much more. They were too busy wondering what had gotten into Barbara. Jon was wondering more, had he caused all of this? Did he rub off on her? Or maybe his outburst at the mention of 'feelings' had caused it all. Was she defending him, here?

"Stop making a fool of yourself." She said, shaking her head.

"I'm the fool?" He finally found his voice again. "You're the one sleeping with this no-good, womanizing idiot." With that, Barbara's hand connected sharply with Colby's cheek, leaving a big red handprint on his face, and three more than shocked men in the room.

"Wanna try that again?" She asked, her voice harsh, almost hissing.

Jon looked at her, eyebrows furrowed, confused.

"Do me a favor, and stay out of my way." She added, before disappearing from the room, and leaving all three men in silence. Jon looked at Joe, who nodded his head towards the door, indicating that he should follow her. He did.

He expected a comment from Colby on his way out, but none came. He was simply left with Joe, holding his stinging cheek, while Jon chased after the blonde, determined to find some answers.


End file.
